warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owl Feather
|postdeath =Tribe of Endless Hunting |namest=Queen: Sharpclaw: |namesl=Owl Feather Owl Feather |familyt=Mate: Son: Kits: |familyl=Jagged Lightning Lapping Wave Running Fox, Strong Pounce |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''Sign of the Moon, ''The Last Hope}} Owl Feather is a skinny, wiry, speckled, pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Long Shadows :Owl Feather is seen as a queen with three unnamed young kits. She seems to have a good relationship with her mate, Jagged Lightning. She appears when Half Moon brings her kits a blackbird to try. :Owl Feather insists that she is going to the mountains and that her kits are coming too, despite the fact that her mate doesn't want to leave. At the casting of the stones, she is absorbed in her kits playing, while Jagged Lightning chooses to stay by the lake. Without looking at him, she casts her stone to leave. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :Owl Feather is mentioned by Stone Song when he mentions that she barely got their kits to the mountains. Most of the cats that journeyed from the Lake want to return, including Owl Feather. She says that she voted to leave, but now she just wants to go back. She is seen again with her kits. They attempt to suckle, and let out wails when they can't find any milk. Owl Feather sadly says that because she hasn't been eating well, she can't produce enough milk for her kits. Jagged Lightning then says that he must hunt for his mate so that the kits won't starve. When the cats decide to try hunting in groups Owl Feather says that they won't be practicing with her kits and she expresses worry that one of the strong birds would get her kits. :Owl Feather is then seen laying next to Shy Fawn, it is noted that Shy Fawn's belly is very swollen, and that her kits will come soon. Shy Fawn's kits start coming and Jayfeather tells Owl Feather to go fetch a stick for her to bite on when she's in pain. :When Jayfeather visits the Tribe of Endless Hunting he sees the faint outline of Owl Feather, Stone Song, and Rising Moon. The Last Hope :She is seen with Half Moon in the prologue, waiting for the StarClan cats, along with Broken Shadow and Slant. When Bluestar tells the cats why she and Spottedleaf came to see them, Owl Feather narrows her eyes, suspicious of whether or not the StarClan cats would actually believe what they had to say. Spottedleaf quickly defends Bluestar against Owl Feather's accusations. Owl Feather also acknowledges Spottedleaf with a blink, since she had understood that the flaming star that brought Firestar into ThunderClan, saying that she had used her gift well. She is very unsure if the cats had done enough in trying to find the fourth cat, her tail twitching. While talking about the coming battle, Owl Feather says she will fight beside Jagged Lightning and her kits to defeat the darkness, her eyes sparking. Trivia *She has been mistakenly said to look like Kestrelpaw. *In ''The Last Hope, she was mentioned as mottled. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Jagged Lightning: Son: :Lapping Wave: Kits: :Strong Pounce: :Running Fox: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Tribe Cat Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat Category:The Last Hope characters